


We Can Make it Like a Fairytale

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Princess Daisy seeks the aid of the famed knight, Lady Barbara, to save the lives of her parents and to take their kingdom of Lai Shi back. When the knight learns who the people who stole the princess’s kingdom are, she decides that this would be a good opportunity to win back her true love, Lance, who she believed had been forced to marry the Queen Raina. Of course, no quest is ever simple and straightforward. Nor, did the course of true love ever run smooth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to finish this fic so that's why I took down the first few chapters and edited them before reposting them. 
> 
> Inspired by Galavant
> 
> Other minor/secondary characters in this tale: Jemma Simmons, Antoine Triplett, Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Isabelle Hartley, Victoria Hand and Maria Hill. 
> 
> Background relationships: established Isabelle Hartley/Victoria Hand, eventual Jemma Simmons/Antoine Triplett

The sun was high above her head when a village came into view. It was an ordinary village with wood houses and roofs in need of repair from where she was stopped on top of a hill. Hopefully, this would be the village where she could find the person who would be able to help her.

Squeezing her horse gently with her legs, the horse started trotting down the hill towards the village.

The village was full of life as she led her horse over to a nearby hitching rail then dismounted before tying up the horse.

Brushing off her cloak, the woman looked around to see if there was someone she could ask.

It didn’t take long for her to spot a small group of men from whom, she could ask about the knight that she was searching for.

“Excuse me; do you know where I can find the knight known as Lady Barbara?”

The men shook their heads causing her to frown.

After two more unsuccessful attempts at ascertaining the knight’s location, the woman was about to consider leaving and trying another village when someone tapped her shoulder.

The woman spun around and nearly walked into a man’s chest if the man hadn’t grabbed her arm to steady.

“Sorry about that, my lady. I couldn’t help overhearing that you are searching for the Lady Barbara. I happen to work for her, so I can take you to her; if you would be so kind to give me your name.”

The woman smiled at her luck.

“Of course. I am Princess Daisy of Lai Shi and you are?”

It was comical how wide the man’s eyes went when he realized he was in the presence of royalty.

“Your Highness, it is a pleasure. I am Alphonso but I prefer to be called Mack.”

 “Lovely to meet you as well, Mack. So you work for the Lady Knight? May I enquire in what function that is?”

“I am her squire.”

Daisy was surprised because she would have thought that he was a knight in his own right given his size and stature.

“You’re surprised. We’ve been friends our entire lives so I was not about to let her go off on adventures alone and I am pretty handy with my hands.”

Daisy nodded her head.

The pair started walking off towards one of the alleyways that numerous houses opened out onto.

“So why are you looking for Bobbi anyways? She prefers Bobbi to Barbara by the way.”

“You see, my kingdom was taken over by a mean and cruel Queen who has locked my parents away in the dungeon. So, I need someone who is capable of taking the kingdom back and more importantly, save my parents’ lives. I know that I can’t do it on my own. I am willing to pay handsomely for the services rendered.”

“I am sorry to hear that. You have come to the right place as I am sure that Bobbi will be willing to help.”

“I do hope that is the case.”

The pair soon arrived at the house where Bobbi and Mack had been staying.

“If you will wait here for a moment, I will make sure she is ready to receive visitors.”

Nodding her head, Daisy moved to the side so that she would be out of the way while she waited for Mack to tell her to come in.

Mack opened the door and mentally prayed that Bobbi wasn’t still passed out from her drinking adventure last night.

“Bob….Bobbi, rise and shine. We’ve got company and you don’t want to pass this chance up.  It’s exactly what we need to get you back into being a knight.”

All he got in response was a groan from somewhere near the bed causing Mack to sigh.

“Alright, you really have left me no choice.”

He walked over to the bed and pulled off the blanket swiftly.

“Bloody hell, Mack. What was that for?”

“You need to get up and make yourself presentable because we have company.”

Bobbi glared at him.

“Tell them to go away. I’m in no mood to deal with the local morons today.”

“Don’t make me pour water on you like last time.”

Mack moved around the room, straightening it up as he went because he was not going to embarrassed by the state of room in front of the princess.

“First, it’s your own fault you feel terrible. Second, our guest is more important than the usual people who come to you for help, so I highly recommend taking her up on this opportunity.

Bobbi slowly sat up then ran a hand through her hair that looked like straw as it hadn’t been brushed in ages.

“Fine, whatever Mack.”

Pulling her hair back, she moved over to one of the chairs at the table then helped herself to some of the fruit there.

Mack sighed then headed to the door to invite the princess in.

“Sorry about the wait, Princess. Please, come on it.”

Daisy straightened her cloak then smiled at Mack as she entered the house.

Looking around the room, her eyes quickly landed on the form she assumed was the knight that she came to get help from and couldn’t help frowning at the sight.

The woman’s hair was bushy and reminded her of straw while her tunic had several tears in it and what she hoped was dirt and not something smellier on it.

 “Bobbi, may I present the Princess Daisy of Lai Shi who has come a long way to get your help. Princess, the Knight Lady Barbara.”

“Princess, huh? What’s your story?”

Bobbi continued eating as Daisy’s frown deepened.

“My kingdom was invaded then taken over by a terrible Queen. I barely escaped with my life while my parents were thrown into the dungeons. I have no idea if they are still alive but I need to try to save them.”

Daisy balled her hands up then released them as she took a couple steps towards the table.

“I heard rumors of a knight with spectacular skills, a true hero who was always saving the day so I thought that I’d come and ask for your help. You will get paid once my kingdom has been liberated, I give you my word.”

Bobbi stood up from the table then moved so she was standing in front of the princess.

“Listen Princess, I’m not in the whole knight-saving-the-day game anymore. So you’re going to have to go find someone else to help out with your little problem.”

Glaring at the knight, Daisy crossed her arms.

“Little problem? LITTLE PROBLEM? There are people’s lives on the line who need you to help but you refuse to help. What kind of knight are you?”

Bobbi shook her head.

“Are you even listening? I said I’m not a knight anymore.”

Daisy huffed.

“I cannot believe you.”

Turning on her heel, Daisy left the room with Mack chasing after her.

“Wait Princess! Let me talk to her.”

Stopping several feet down the alleyway, she turned around to face Mack.

“I don’t have time because I need to find someone else who will be willing to help me deal with Queen Raina.”

Mack was about to say something else when he processed the queen’s name.

“Did you say Queen Raina?”

“I did. Do you know her?”

Mack paused.

“I have…..heard of her. Give me thirty minutes to try to talk to Bobbi and if at the end of the time, she still won’t help, I will give you the names of several other knights who may help you.”

“Alright, you have yourself a deal.”

Glad he bought some time, Mack quickly returned to Bobbi.

She had sat back down at the table while he had been gone.

“So did you show the princess off?”

“No but I did find out something interesting.”

Grabbing a nearby bottle, she uncorked it then poured some of its contents into a glass or tried to as there wasn’t anything in there.

“Do we have anymore ale?”

“Bobbi, listen…..”

“Just answer the question, Mack.”

He crossed the room and grabbed a bottle off of a shelf.

“Bobbi! The queen that took over the princess’ kingdom is Queen Raina.”

She froze suddenly at the queen’s name and dropped the bottle, it shattered when it hit the ground.

“You mean……the one who……Lan-lan-lance?”

Mack nodded his head.

“That’s the one.”

“I could prove to him that he still loves me and would be happier with me. She forced him into their arrangement after all.”

A look of disbelief blossomed on Mack’s face but he was ignored as Bobbi stood up and paced across the floor.

“Yes….yes….YES! There’s still hope for us.”

She spun on the spot and pointed at Mack.

“Go tell the princess I’m in then prepare the horses. We have a kingdom to free and true love to save.”

Turning around, Bobbi was a whirlwind as she packed the things she’d need.

Mack rolled his eyes but relieved that they would be helping the princess anyways before going to find her to let her know what was going on.

Fifteen minutes later, the trio was sitting atop of their horses as they did one last check of their supplies.

Bobbi looked much better than when Daisy first saw her: her hair was brushed, face was cleaned and she had changed into a new set of clothing which had no holes to be seen.

“Thank you, Lady Bobbi for assisting me in this quest.”

“Of course, Princess and please, just call me Bobbi.”

“Then I insist that you both just call me Daisy.”

“If that is what you want.”

“It is.”

“Now, let’s head out. The sooner we get to Lai Shi, the sooner we can make thing right.”

The group directed their horses to start walking and before long, the village was behind them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Life as Queen of Lai Shi wasn’t quite what Raina had expected but she was going to make it work because she finally became what she was meant to be. Her subjects would learn to accept her rule and love her as their queen.

She had started redecorating the castle: first with the throne room then her personal rooms followed by other rooms she didn’t like the aesthetic of.

Though, she had to give it to the previous rulers….they knew how to pick out a comfortable throne.

Looking around the throne room, Raina nodded her head.

She thought that it looked much better now that there were flowers spread all around the room.

Then she focused on the man seated on the throne next to her.

“So Lance what do you think about the flowers? They certainly perk up the room, don’t you think?”

“They’re alright, I guess. Bobbi never really cared about flowers.”

Raina resist the desire to roll her eyes at the mention of the knight.

Turning away from Lance, she arranged a few flowers that were in the bouquet on the table near her throne because a couple of them were out of place.

Flowers just made everything better and were the only things in existence that were as lovely as she was.

Suddenly, they were not alone in the throne room.

“Your Majesties, lunch is ready.”

Raina frowned as she hadn’t seen this servant before.

“And you are…..?”

“Ah, I’m the Chef. The men in my family have been the royal chefs for centuries.”

She nodded her head then stood up from throne before brushing off her gown.

Lance looked at the Chef.

“What have you made us for lunch?”

“Roasted Pheasant, my lord.”

 “Pheasant is Bobbi’s favorite food.”

Letting out a sigh, Raina clenched her jaw before looking pointedly at Lance.

“What are you staring at me for, Queenie?”

She just stared at him.

Eventually, he realized what she wanted and offered Raina his arms.

“Thank you.”

The raw material was there but Raina realized that there was much work to be done with her husband; starting with getting him to stop talking about Bobbi.

Sitting down to lunch, she started going over ways to mold him into someone more suitable to stand at her side while she ruled.

Raina looked over at Lance and let her eyes roam over his physique; he certainly was attractive enough.

A few minutes into their meal, Lance placed his piece of pheasant down and looked at Raina.

“Alright, I gotta ask. What is with the flower obsession? It’s not a female thing because Bobbi never cared for flowers. So what is it?”

That was it for Raina.      

First, he mentioned the knight again and second, which was worse in her opinion, he insulted her flowers.

She narrowed her eyes slightly as she plastered a polite smile on her face while thinking _‘it is not right to murder another husband.’_

“This castle was rather bland, don’t you agree? The flowers add color and personality that has been lacking. There is nothing wrong with liking flowers.”

Lance shrugged before returning his attention to his meal.

They continued to eat in relative silence for about seven minutes when someone entered the room.

It was Raina’s right hand, the guard Melinda May.

She bowed to her queen before speaking,

“My Queen, something has come up that needs your immediate attention.”

“Of course, I will be right there.”

The other woman nodded then sent Lance a slight glare as she was never a fan of his though she understood why Raina married him.

Raina daintily wiped her mouth and hands on a piece of cloth that existed just for that purpose.

“Do you need me to come with you? After all, I am the king.”

She arched an eyebrow.

“And who made you king?”

“You did, when you married me.”

“No, you are the prince consort if anything. Now, I have matters to attend to.”

“Bobbi would never do something like this.”

“Well, she _is only a knight_ so she does not have to worry about something like this.”

Refusing to say anything else on the matter, Raina left the room.

She returned to her chambers where Melinda was waiting for her while her maid, Jemma was cleaning her room.

“Raina, this is sensitive information so I believe it wise for just the two of us to be alone.”

Understanding what her friend was saying, she gestured her handmaid over.

Jemma curtsied before the queen then waited her orders.

“Leave us. I am sure there are other matters that could use your attention.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

Bowing once more, the maid left room but paused outside the door for a couple moments when she heard her Princess being mentioned.

“I have it on good authority that the Princess Daisy has found the Knight. It is obvious that they are on their way here.”

Fearing that she would get caught, Jemma ran off to find someone else who was still loyal to Princess Daisy in order to figure something out.

Raina sighed; she had hoped that the two women would never meet up.

“I am tired of hearing about that knight so I think it is time to end her once and for all. He will never bend to my will until that happens. Her death will destroy him so he will be open for molding in his grief.”

Raina met Melinda’s eyes and the two women shared a look.

Meanwhile, Jemma was running through the castle in search of her friend, Antoine. He would help her because he was the one who helped the princess escape the dungeon then the castle so she could find help to take back the castle.

Thankfully, it didn’t take long for her to find him.

“Antoine, thank goodness. The princess is in more trouble because the queen knows she has found the knight and they are on their way here.”

Jemma was on the verge of panicking so he placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

“Calm down, girl. Daisy will be find because I am sure the knight is capable of helping her like the stories we have heard about her. Though, a little extra help from inside the castle can’t hurt. Let’s  go figure it out.”

Antoine let go of her shoulders then grabbed one of her hands causing Jemma to blush slightly as he led her out of the room and to somewhere more private so the


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright, I think that it’s time to break for lunch so the horses are able to rest for a bit.”

Daisy and Mack nodded their heads as they brought their horses to a stop at the edge of a small meadow that was located near a small stream in the forest.

Once the trio was standing on the ground and their supplies were removed from the horses, Mack grabbed the reigns of all three horses so he could lead them over to the stream to have a long drink of water.

“We should refill our water-skins soon.”

Bobbi looked over at Daisy who was holding hers up and taking a sip.

“When Mack gets back, we can go and do that. Or, before we get going again because I think we have enough for lunch.”

Rolling a log so they could have something to sit on, Bobbi maneuvered it into the middle of meadow where they could get some sunshine if they want. Then she moved another log and placed it where it was partly in the shade if anyone wanted it.

In the meantime, Daisy was pulling out some of the salted meat, apples and cheese for their lunch.

Mack had impeccable timing as he returned when everything was finished and lunch was ready to be enjoyed.

Sitting on one of the logs, Daisy placed her portion of the lunch on her lap and started to tear the cheese into bite size pieces when she was joined by Bobbi.

Mack took a seat on the other log.

For a few minutes, the trio was content to eat in silence.

Daisy looked up from her meal as a thought occurred to her.

“So what changed your mind about helping me? When I plead my case to you, you were adamant about not helping.”

Bobbi and Mack shared a look.

“I suppose it would be more helpful to be honest up front.”

She took a sip of water from her water skin.

“You told Mack that the queen who took over your kingdom is named Raina and I realized that that is the same woman who forced my true love to marry her. So we could kill two birds with one stone; you can get your kingdom back and I can get my Lance back.”

Daisy nodded her head because it made a lot of sense to her.

“So he’s your true love? How did the two of you meet?”

“We met at my first major tournament, it was pretty exciting. People weren’t expecting me to do so well because I am a woman and was pretty young at the time.”

Mack laughed.

“Seeing people’s faces when Bobbi won was my favorite thing about the tournament.”

Bobbi sent him a look that Daisy couldn’t understand.

“So you know how a tournament works right?”

Daisy nodded; her parents hosted many a tournament which she attended.

“I was winning my way through the tournament when Lance decided to place a bet on me to win the whole thing. Even though I was doing great, I was the long shot but he didn’t seem to care.”

Mack met Daisy’s gaze.

“At the time, he was a mercenary who was only into things for the money.”

Bobbi frowned.

“You make him sound worse than he is and was.”

Mack shrugged.

“Just telling it like it is, Barbara.”

Wanting to keep Bobbi from running Mack through with her sword, Daisy intervened.

“So did you win the tournament?”

Bobbi turned to Daisy and grinned smugly at her.

“I won the whole thing and got to beat the smug son of some lord in the final round.”

A silence fell for a couple minutes as they finished off their food.

“When the tournament was over and people were hanging around with drinks and food, Lance came up to me. He introduced himself as the man that I helped make rich so he wanted to know if he could get me a drink as thanks.”

Bobbi couldn’t help smiling at the memories.

“Of course, Lance could never stop at one drink. So the pair of them drank well into the night. Then at some point I lost track of this one…..”

Mack smirked at Bobbi who shrugged.

“What can I say? He was handsome and we were having a good time together. It led to other things, things people enjoy doing behind closed doors.”

At that comment, Mack looked away embarrassed.

Daisy quirked an eyebrow at the night as no one had been this open with the princess before.

“Yes, well…..coming to make sure you were awake the following morning was incredibly awkward Barbara.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes at the use of her real name.

“You should have knocked harder instead of entering.”

Daisy had enough restraint to not laugh at their antics but she couldn’t help thinking that they were amusing.

“The morning after and after we were rudely awakened, Lance and I ended up talking more and thought that there was something between us worth checking out. It did help that he was getting to move onto the next town, so he joined up with us.”

Mack rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, it was such a great time. How many times did you have to save him from some kind of trouble?”

“Lance just had a lot of bad luck, that’s all.”

Bobbi chose to finish off her water.

“Hey, since we’re all done with our lunches….we should get going again. I’ll refill our water skins.”

Before either of her companions could say or do anything, Bobbi grabbed both of theirs and carried all three away to the nearby stream.

After a couple moments, Daisy looked over at Mack.

“So where does Queen Raina come into this?”

Mack sighed though he knew he needed to answer the question.

“It was a month after we met Lance and at another tournament where Bobbi was winning and he was earning a lot of money by betting on her, that the queen was traveling through the same area. She had seen him with several pouches full of gold and decided that she needed to have him because he was rich and good looking. So, she got her right hand guard to capture him and then forced him to marry her. Bobbi tried to save him but she failed and well…..you saw the results.”

Daisy frowned as she processed what Mack told her; sympathy for Bobbi growing.

The pair settled into an awkward silence as they gathered everything up and got the horses ready while they waited for Bobbi to return.

“Ah, good. You got everything put away so we can get going again.”

Bobbi walked up to Mack and handed over his water skin then headed over to the princess.

All Daisy did was smile softly at the knight because she didn’t think Bobbi would appreciate her saying anything at that moment as she took the water skin from her.

Bobbi returned the smile then headed over to her horse.

The trio mounted their horses then cued them to start walking.

Daisy appreciated being told the story even though it wasn’t easy for Bobbi to do so.

 


End file.
